Inuyasha's Day Off
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: In a fight with an acid demon, Inuyasha's rosary accidentally gets melted. So now it's his turn to give a bit of payback like he never could before! Will Kagome be able to replace his rosary or are they all targets for him? InuKag


Here's a bit of a treat for all of you who are waiting for me to update. I'm sorry it's taking so long but it's sure to be good anyway. I give this as a peace offering to you anxious readers who crave my work to survive. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 1:** Bad News

"Inuyasha! I'm going home and I'm gonna go to school tomorrow, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me, now **SIT**!"

"Will you stop using these damned beads on me? It's not even like I _need_ them anymore!" Inuyasha hissed from his new place in the dirt.

"I know you don't need them.** I do! **Or else you'd never let me go! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my family so you can just **sit** there and wait until I get back!" Kagome yelled. Then she hoped over the well and left. The other stood nearby and watched him with pity as she tried to pick himself up from the dirt with no avail.

"Well gee, even_ I _think Kagome's using those thing a bit too much, now. I'm sure if she bribed him it'd work a whole lot easier" Shippo commented.

"Yes, sometime I think that even those hurt more that my lovely Sango's fists. Isn't that right my love?" Miroku asked before letting his hand wander further down south...

WHACK!

'When will he ever learn?' Shippo thought shaking his head.

"Inuyasha! Do you feel that?" Shippo cried out.

"Feel what?"

"It's a demonic aura nearby. Don't you smell it?"

"I'm not smelling anything. Maybe you're just imagining things again...holy shit! What the hell is that smell!" he asked suddenly getting a whiff of the air. It reeked of rotting forests and acids all around.

"See. I told you there was something there" he sneered. He glared dangerously at the kit, who instantly scampered up on to Miroku's back for safety.

"I must admit...it does seem to have a very potent...smell" Miroku said while coughing. Then he glanced over to Sango, who already was on Kilala with her mask on.

"Well come on! We don't have all day" she barked.

"Yes lady Sango! Right away!" Miroku said a bit too enthusiastic. Inuyasha grumbled some choice words about pushy wenches and things that smell like shit before following along. Soon they came to the other edge of what used to be part of Inuyasha's forest but now it was nothing but a wasteland. All around was some gooey green stuff that was eating away everything.

"It looks like some sort of acid" Miroku mused.

"Gee a think?"

"You there! Why are you trespassing in my territory?" a voice bellowed. Suddenly a giant bear demon with red eyes and saliva leaking from it's mouth appeared.

"_Your_ territory? This is **my **forest!"

"Oh, so you are the Inuyasha that the villagers spoke of. Well Inuyasha, I think it's time you hand over those jewel shards to me before I melt you and your friends in to sludge"

"Damn that Kagome for ditching us like this...Miroku! Can you tell if it has any jewel shards?"

"There might be a possibility. Why?"

"Because I guess now all we've got to do is kill it and bring it to Kagome. If you think it might have jewel shards then we've gotta check it out before Naraku finds it"

"Ha! Puny half demon. Do you really think you can destroy me? I am Saith of the acid clan! No one can defeat me!" He roared in to the air. As he did, a strange green smoke appeared and covered what was left of the forest.

"I've heard of the acid clan. They breath a poisonous fume that eats away at everything it come in contact with. Don't breath it in or your lung will

"Then I guess I'll have to purify this area!" Miroku said throwing some of his sutras at the demon. Before they even made contact with the bear, they engulfed into blue flames.

"Hahaha! You foolish monk! My acids are immune to all sacred charms. They are useless to you!"

"Look buddy, I've had enough of your talking! IRON REAVER SOULS STEALER"

"Take this!" the bear yelled breathing a wave of acid gas in his face. As soon as it hit him, it was as if all of his clothing had turned to brittle and some parts had flaked of, which only proved to make him even angrier.

"Inuyasha's fire rat haori was destroyed!" Shippo gasped.

"I told you that your sacred charms were useless. Even your robe of the fire rat will offer you no protection"

"Just wait...until I get..my hands on you...now die!" Inuyasha hissed between coughing. Then he heaved his Tetsusiga up and cut off the bear's head. It instantly cleared the air of the gasses but the remains well...they sort of remained there...I guess...

"Well...now what do we do with it?" Miroku asked staring at the carcass.

"Simple, I'll just take it all to Kagome so she can pick out the jewel shard and then we can get rid of it."

"Inuyasha! You can't just_ take_ that thing to her." Miroku said incredulously.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"She said there were no demons in her era, how would the people of her time feel if they saw you lugging around over two hundred pounds of dead demon?"

"The sooner it's gone the better. If I hurry up I can find her before she goes off to her school thing." he explained. Then he hefted up the remains and left before they could protest anymore.

"Hey Miroku, where's Shippo?" Sango asked looking around. Suddenly they both looked up searching for him, only to find him sitting on the ground somewhere. For some reason he was holding something that made his hands quiver.

"Shippo, what do you have there?" Miroku asked peering over him. Shippo uttered no words and only continued to stared down at the remains of object in his hands. The others paled as they finally put the pieces together...Shippo was holding what was left Inuyasha's rosary...meaning it wasn't _on_ him anymore...


End file.
